itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger
'The Plot' Five young warriors from an ancient civilization of Dinosaur-evolved Humans are awakened during the present day after 170 million years of suspended animation when their sworn enemy, Bandora the Witch, is inadvertently released from her magical container on Planet Nemesis by two astronauts. The five warriors, the Zyurangers, must summon the power of mechanical-looking deities known as Guardian Beasts, each modeled after a different prehistoric beast, in order to protect mankind from Bandora's evil forces. A sixth warrior, Burai the Dragonranger, later becomes involved with the conflict between the Zyurangers and Bandora's forces. 'The Zyurangers' ;Geki/Tyrannoranger :Adopted prince of the Yamato tribe. ;Goushi/Mammothranger :Knight of the Sharma tribe. ;Dan/Triceraranger :Knight of Etof tribe. ;Boi/Tigerranger :Knight of the Daim tribe. ;Mei/Pteraranger :Princess of the Risha tribe. ;Burai/Dragonranger :Knight of the Yamato tribe, also the older brother of Geki. : 'Allies' Anicent Tribes The five tribes where each of the Zyurangers come from. They each worshiped one of the seven Guardian Beasts. *'Yamato Tribe' (ヤマト族''Yamato Zoku''): Geki and Burai's tribe, which worshiped the Tyrannosaurus. Its greatest treasure was the Dragon Armor. **'Yamato King' (18 (flashback)): Geki's adopted father, ruler of the Yamato Tribe. According to Barza, the Yamato King would only spare the disrespectful Black Knight from execution if he turned Geki over to the King, who had no male heir of his own. He was soon killed when Bandora arrived. **'Yamato Queen' (18 (flashback)): Geki's adopted mother. **'The Black Knight' (18 (flashback)): Burai and Geki's true father. A warrior who rebelled against the Yamato King, he was forced to give Geki up for adoption as punishment for his insubordination against the King. The Black Knight used this as an opportunity to challenge the King in order to reclaim Geki, only to be defeated. Before dying, he told Burai to avenge his death. *'Sharma Tribe' (シャーマ族''Shāma Zoku''): Goushi's tribe, worshiped the Mammoth. **'Otome' (15 (flashback)): Goushi's older sister who trained him. She died holding off the Golems so Goushi could escape. *'Etof Tribe' (エトフ族''Etofu Zoku''): Dan's tribe, worshiped the Triceratops. *'Daim Tribe' (ダイム族''Daimu Zoku''): Boi's tribe, worshiped the Smilodon. *'Risha Tribe' (リシヤ族''Rishiya Zoku''): Mei's tribe, worshiped the Pteranodon. **'Risha Tribe Princess Yui' (Rishiya Zoku Purinsesu Yui, 27 (flashback)): Mei's ancestor, who sacrificed her life to stop the plant demon Guzzler, which Dora Guzzler was modeled after. Barza Mysterious Sage Barza (不思議仙人バーザ''Fushigi Sennin Bāza'') is the immortal white wizard who serves as the mentor to the Zyurangers. Before the start of the series, he watched over the Zyurangers during their long sleep while working as the landlord of the Sakura Apartment Building, where the underground temple of the Zyurangers is located. Gnome Gnome (ノーム Nōmu, 8, 17-18) is the mean-spirited King of the Elves, and an old friend of Barza's. During the Dora Circe battle, Gnome saves the Zyurangers before having them accept his challenge of eating all the food on the table he conjured. Though Boi manages to finish the last ounce of food, it is his selfless motivation that convinces Gnome to give them the Moly. He is also the keeper of Burai's key, having hoped that Burai would simply never be revived. When Ryuta takes the key, Gnome attempts to stop him even it means killing his grandson. Apelo Tribe The Apelo Tribe (アペロ族 Apero Zoku, 9-10) were the guardians of the orchards in the Kingdom of God until Dora Cockatrice tricked them into eating the holy fruit that they were forbidden to eat. Fallen from grace, the Apelo were exiled to Dalos Island. After Bandora's entrapment, the Apelo were entrusted with the last two Dinosaur Eggs to safeguard. When Bandora learns of this, she sends her forces to take the eggs from the Apelo as Euro makes his way to Japan to find the Zyurangers. Though they fail, Euro's new-found friend Emiko and the Zyurangers plead in the Apelos' defense and Daizyujin lifts his curse, allowing the Apelo Tribe back to his domain. Euro Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (アペロ族ユーロ王子 Apero Zoku Ōji Yūro) is determined to redeem his people, being the only one of them who knows the eggs' location. Arriving in Japan and befriending a girl named Emiko, they are attacked by Golems as the Zyurangers arrive to save them. However, through Dora Cockatrice's deceptions, Euro is forced to reveal the eggs' location. However, Emiko and the Zyurangers pleas convince Daizyujin to bring the Apelo back to its' domain. As thanks, Euro gave Emiko a beautiful white dress before departing with his tribe to join the Guardian Beasts in their domain. Clockle and Daisy Prince Euro's two assistants, Baron Clockle (クロックル Kurokkuru) is the inventive footman while his wife, Daisy (デイジー Deijī?), is the nanny. Other than the Volkswagen they used for travel, Clockle also made special glasses that allowed anyone who wore them to see a portal into Dora Cockatrice's dimension. Djinn Djinn (ジン Jin, 11) is a genie who has the power to grant wishes, ending up in the hands of four children. Bandora manages to steal the lamp, shattering it in the process. However, while the Zyurangers help Djinn and his master gather the lamp pieces, Bandora creates a personal lamp for him, which sucks Djinn in and turns him into the monster known as Dora Djinn (ドーラジン Dōra Jin). After his original lamp is restored, Mei destroys Bandora's evil lamp, causing Djinn to return to normal. He is sealed away to prevent any further use for evil. DonDon Fairy DonDon (妖精ドンドン Yōsei Dondon, 14) is an elf who applies for a job to be Pleprechuan’s assistant, but is kicked out by Bandora. DonDon met a kindred spirit in Toshio, a boy who gets frequently picked on by his overly-strict mother. They become friends and go around sucking things into DonDon’s magic bottles — including planes and buildings with people inside. After seeing DonDon trapping Boi and Dan in his bottle, Bandora decides to recruit DonDon after all, promising to both him and Toshio the power to get back at all the people who push them around. However, the Zyurangers manage to convince Toshio and DonDon that there are people who care about them. After he and Toshio return everything to normal, DonDon goes on his way, but not before giving Toshio a black toy replica of Daizyujin. Ryota Ryota (17-18) is Gnome's grandson. 170 million years ago, Burai saved him from a rock that threatened to crush him. In the present day, living among the humans in secret, he takes Gnome's key, and unsealed Burai against his grandfather's wishes. But Ryota feels betrayed after seeing how cruel Burai has become. Dinosaur Eggs *'Dinosaur Eggs' (恐竜の卵''Kyōryū no Tamago''): After the war with Bandora ended, the heads of the five ancient tribes placed a pair of dinosaur eggs within a chest and sent it off to sea, hoping for a safer place and time for dinosaurs. The chest drifted over to Daros Island, where the Apelo tribe resides; the Guardian Beasts appeared to the Apelo and entrusted them to protect the eggs until the Zyurangers returned to this world and receive them. After several attempts by Bandora to use them for her own evil deeds, the Zyurangers finally claimed the eggs and sent them to King Brachion to incubate the eggs inside its' body. In the book called "Dino Apocalypse", it is mentioned that the eggs are the last pair of dinosaurs on Earth and if they were destroyed, the dinosaurs would become extinct from this world. After Dora Talos' destruction, the eggs finally hatch into two Tyrannosaur hatchlings (one male and one female) and are now in the care of dinosaur-lover Satoshi and his friends. Clotho Spirit of Life Clotho (命の精霊クロト Inochi no Seirei Kuroto, 21-22, 31, 41–42) is an entity with the power of life itself who usually takes on the form of a child-like being. When the Zyurangers went into suspended animation, Burai followed them in his own chamber. However, an earthquake caused the cave where Burai was sleeping to collapse, crushing the helpless Burai to death. Daizyujin asked Clotho to restore Burai's life, since he was the only person who could summon Dragon Caesar. He was restored to life, but only with a limited life force. Shortly after Burai's revival and his subsequent betrayal of Bandora, Clotho takes him to the Lapseless Room and gives him the Beast Instrument Sword. Clotho tells Burai that he has only has a limited lifespan and leaves him with a green candle that represents the time he has left. The Lapseless Room is a chamber where time stands still, and every time Burai goes out to aid his brother, the candle gradually melts away. After Bandora destroys the room, Goushi and Dan attempt to get the Water of Life from its guardian, who is actually Clotho in disguise. She reveals that even with the Water of Life, Burai's life cannot be saved, since he has already died once. 'Villains' The Bandora Gang (バンドーラ一味''Bandōra Ichimi'') are merciless (but hilarious) minions of darkness who were sealed away for causing evil to mankind until they are released thanks to the carelessness of two astronauts. Bandora and her minions were located at the Bandora Palace (バンドーラパレス''Bandōra Paresu''), which was on the Moon . Though their intent was making Earth a wasteland, they also caused mischief for the Zyurangers until they were sealed again in the finale. 'Weapons' *'Dino Buckler' (ダイノバックラー''Dainobakkurā''): Each Ranger uses a Dino Buckler as their transformation device. The Bucklers are detachable silver buckles kept on each Zyuranger's waistband which each contain a coin; the coins are the Zyurangers' power source and are powered by the Guardian Beats themselves. Before transforming, the Dino Buckler can be used in battle as a knuckle cover. The Zyurangers transform by removing the Buckler from the belt and shouting "Dino Buckler!". While inside their Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers can turn the coins into Dinocrystals which help in the transformation process of Daizyujin or Goryujin. Burai's Dino Buckler is gold and called the Dragon Buckler. *'Ranger Stick' (レンジャースティック''Renjā Sutikku''): The Zyurangers individual sidearms, which can be used in Ranger Gun (レンジャーガン''Renjā Gan'') and Ranger Sword (レンジャーソード''Renjā Sōdo'') modes. The Ranger Sticks are used together in the Babel Attack (バベルアタック''Baberu Atakku''). The core five Zyurangers form a tower, bring the tips of each Ranger Stick toward the center, and then shoot the combined, powerful shockwave. **'Thunder Slinger' (サンダースリンガー''Sandā Suringā''): Obtained in episode 29, the Thunder Slinger is a slinger-shaped blaster, and is a common weapon for the Rangers. By pulling and releasing the energy shaft in the back of Thunder Slinger, the Zyurangers can shoot energy arrows from the upper muzzle and smash enemies. They can also shoot paralyzing beams from two lower muzzles. **'Ranger Slinger' (レンジャースリンガー''Renjā Suringā''): Each Thunder Slinger can be combined with the Ranger Gun to form a mightier blaster called the Ranger Slinger. When the Zyurangers shoot their Ranger Slinger simultaneously to the target, the combined attack is the Ranger Slinger Final Shot (レンジャースリンガー・ファイナルショット''Renjā Suringā Fainaru Shotto''?), which brings critical damage to enemies, even to giant-sized Dora Monsters. *'Zaurer Machines': The Zyurangers own three special motorcycles. **'Roadzaurer 1' (ロードザウラー１''Rōdozaurā Wan''): Geki/Tyrannoranger's motorcycle. It is equipped with a powerful machinegun in front, and can run up to 320 km/h. **'Sidezaurer 2' (サイドザウラー２''Saidozaurā Tsū''): Goushi/Mammothranger's motorcycle, with a sidecar for Boi/Tigerranger. It is equipped with two mini-cannons in front, and can run up to 280 km/h. **'Sidezaurer 3' (サイドザウラー３''Saidozaurā Surī''): Dan/Triceraranger's motorcycle, with a sidecar for Mei/Pteraranger. It is equipped with two mighty machineguns in front, and can run up to 300 km/h. *'Legendary Weapons' (伝説の武器''Densetsu no Buki''): The core Zyurangers' personal weapons. The weapons were retrieved from the Land of Despair, which was cursed so that anyone who stayed for more than a day would be turned into stone. However, the Zyurangers managed to retrieve the weapons before they were completely petrified and broke the curse. The weapons can be used in human and Ranger form and transform from dull gray-colored weapons to more colorful and powerful weapons when the Zyurangers transform. Though each weapon is powerful on its own, all five weapons can combine to form a mightier weapon known as the Howling Cannon (ハウリングキャノン''Hauringu Kyanon''). The Howling Cannon fires a powerful laser beam and is often used to finish off human-sized Dora Monsters. **'Ryuugekiken' (龍撃剣''Ryūgekiken'', Dragon Strike Sword): Tyrannoranger's Legendary Weapon. Used for the Straight Cut attack.'' **'Mothbreaker' (モスブレイカー''Mosubureikā''): Mammothranger's Legendary Weapon. A battleaxe that can be converted into a laser rifle. Used for the Mothbreaker Change attack. **'Tricelance' (トリケランス''Torikeransu''): Triceraranger's Legendary Weapon. A duel headed trident that can be separated in half to form two short spears. Used for the Tricelance Typhoon attack. **'Saber Daggers' (サーベルダガー''Sāberu Dagā''): Tigerranger's Legendary Weapons. Used for the Saber Daggers Lightning Shoot attack. **'Ptera Arrow' (プテラアロー''Putera Arō''): Pteraranger's Legendary Weapon. A bow that shoots arrows and doubles as a double-bladed sword. Used for the Rolling Arrows attack. *'Zyusouken' (獣奏剣''Jūsōken'', Beast Play Sword): Dragonranger's Legendary Weapon, a dagger which doubles as a flute that can be used to summon Dragon Caesar; can also fire an energy beam from the blade. Zyusouken can also teleport its owner from the Lapseless Room to the outside world and vice versa. Given to Geki upon Burai's death. *'Dragon Armor' (ドラゴンアーマー''Doragon Āmā''): Golden shield that was originally the Yamato Kingdom's most prized treasure until it was stolen by Burai. The Dragon Armor was worn by Dragon Ranger until Burai gave it to Geki upon his death. The Dragon Armor enhances one's abilities up to forty times when worn and can repel any energy attack, even King Brachion's. 'Guardian Beasts (Mecha)' The Guardian Beasts (守護獣 Shugojū) are the robot-like avatars of the Dinosaur Gods which are worshipped by the ancient tribes and the Zyurangers. The Guardian Beasts originally existed as Ultimate Daizyujin (究極大獣神 Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God), before being defeated by Great Satan and split into Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, and King Brachion. The Guardian Beasts usually sometimes come when the command "Appear! Guardian Beast (name of the Guardian Beast)!" (現れよ、守護獣（守護獣の名前）よ Araware yo Shugojū (Shugojū no Namae) yo) is given. However, if the five core Guardian Beasts are commanded, he/she must say "Appear! Guardian Beasts! (現れよ、守護獣たちよ Araware yo Shugojū-tachi yo)". When they first get in their cockpits, the Rangers give out command "(Name)Ranger! Guardian Beast (name)! Combine!" (（名前）レンジャー！守護獣（守護獣の名前）！合身！ (Namae) Renjā! Shugojū (Shugojū no Namae)! Gasshin!). The Guardian Beasts, when not in use, can sometimes speak to the Zyurangers in their spirit forms in the sky, as either the seven separate Beasts, Daizyujin, Goryujin, Ultimate Daizyujin, or from their altars at the Sakura Mansion. *'Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus' (守護獣 ティラノザウルス''Shugojū Tiranozaurusu''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from under the Earth. Piloted by Tyrannoranger. Bigger and stronger than the other primary Guardian Beasts, it has finished several giant Dora Monsters with its disintegrating Tyranno Sonic (ティラノソニック''Tirano Sonikku'') shockwave. It is also able to stand on its tail to deliver jump kicks to its enemy. *'Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth' (守護獣 ジューマンモス''Shugojū JūManmosu''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from a glacial area. Piloted by Mammothranger. It can blow glacial gas called Moth Blizzard (モスブリザード'Mosu Burizādo) of -200 °C from the trunk to freeze enemies. *'Guardian Beast Triceratops' (守護獣 トリケラトプス''Shugojū Torikeratopusu''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from a desert area. Piloted by Triceraranger. Its two horns can be shot to capture the enemies with chains. It is also equipped with two Tricera Cannon (トリケラカノン''Torikera Kanon'') on the tip of its tail. *'Guardian Beast SaberTiger' (守護獣 サーベルタイガー''Shugojū SāberuTaigā''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from a jungle area. Piloted by Tigerranger. Its running speed excels that of all the other Guardian Beasts. It also has two mighty laser guns called the Saber Gun(サーベルガン''Sāberu Gan'') on its tail. *'Guardian Beast Pteranodon' (守護獣 プテラノドン''Shugojū Puteranodon''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from a volcano. Piloted by Pteraranger. It is the only Guardian Beast with flying ability with flight speed of Mach 2.5. It emits a Ptera Beam (プテラビーム Putera Bīmu) from its wings. *'Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar' (守護獣 ドラゴンシーザー''Shugojū Doragon Shīzā''): The Guardian Beast that emerges from Tokyo Bay. Dragon Caesar appears whenever Zyusouken's summoning melody is played. Its combat ability matches that of Tyrannosaurus, Dragon Caesar can also hold its' own against even Grifforzer and Lamia-Scorpion. It has a strong drill on its tail, and its Dragon Hurley (ドラゴンハーレー''Doragon Hārē''), a blast of missiles launched from the fingertips, is powerful enough to smash giant Dora Monsters. Because Dragon Caesar is controlled by the Zyusouken, Dragonranger hardly ever went into its cockpit, but during his final hour, Burai went into Dragon Caesar's cockpit for his very last fight. After Burai's death, Dragon Caesar became confused and very depressed, but he soon realized that despite Burai being gone, the other Zyurangers and Guardian Beasts still needed its' help, and accepted Geki as its' new master. *'Beast Cavalry God King Brachion' (獣騎神キングブラキオン''Jūkishin Kingu Burakion''): The biggest of the seven Guardian Beasts who serves as their messenger. He resembles a Brachiosaurus and has no master. When King Brachion is called upon, he comes out of a misty forest valley, which has some water in it. He first appeared to test Geki and Burai if they were worthy of the Thunder Slingers under its' guard. After that, he came to the Zyurangers' aid whenever Ultimate Daizyujin was needed when the command Appear! Beast Cavalry God King Brachion! (現れよ、獣騎神キングブラキオン! Araware yo Jūkishin Kingu Burakion!) is given by Tyrannoranger. When its' two Tail Cannons (テイルキャノン''Teiru Kyanon'') are slid forward, King Brachion becomes Super Beast Tank King Tanker (超獣戦車キングタンカー''Chō Jūsensha Kingu Tankā'') (neither the Tail Cannons or King Tanker are mentioned by name on the show itself), carrying Tyrannosaurus, Dragon Caesar or any of the Guardian Beast combinations (only Daizyujin and Zyutei Daizyujin rode King Tanker during the series). Daizyujin Daizyujin (大獣神 Daijūjin, Great Beast God) is the combined form of the five primary Guardian Beasts. He is first formed as Beast Tank DinoTanker (獣戦車ダイノタンカー Jūsensha Dainotankā) from the command "Combine, Dino Mission" (合体・ダイノミッション Gattai Daino Misshon), and then into Daizyujin from the command "Invoke! Daizyujin" (発動! 大獣神 Hatsudō! Daijūjin). Tyrannosaurus forms the head and body. ZyuMammoth forms the arms, back, and the Mammoth Shield. Triceratops forms the left leg. SaberTiger forms the right leg. Pteranodon forms DinoTanker's topmost area and Daizyujin's chest. As DinoTanker, he attacks enemies with its two powerful cannons, the Beast Tank Cannons (獣戦車キャノン Jūsensha Kyanon), or with laser blasts from the eyes of each Guardian Beast called the Beast Tank Storm (獣戦車ストーム Jūsensha Sutōmu). Daizyujin wields the Mammoth Shield, which can fire energy beams from its eyes and the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn (恐竜剣ゴッドホーン Kyōryū-ken Goddohōn), which he uses in its' Super Legendary Lightning Cut (超伝説雷光斬り Chō Densetsu Raikō Giri) attack. Daizyujin can also fire energy beams from its' eyes and its' forehead. Goryujin Goryujin (剛竜神 Gōryūjin, Mighty Dragon God) is formed when the command "Combine, Dragon Mission" (合体・ドラゴンミッション Gattai Doragon Misshon) is given. Dragon Caesar forms the head, chest, and the Dragon Antler (ドラゴンアントラー Doragon Antorā?) drill. ZyuMammoth forms the arms and back. Triceratops forms the left leg, and SaberTiger forms the right leg. Goryujin is armed with the Dragon Antler drill that is used for its' Super Blast, Dragon God Thrust (超爆裂龍神突き Chō Bakuretsu, Ryūjin Tsuki) attack. Goryujin is somewhat larger and stronger than Daizyujin, although it appears to be somewhat slower. Its design somewhat resembles a dragon. Goryujin can also shoot the fin on its head off as a laser, but on both occasions where the attack was used the monster caught it in flight and rebounded it at Goryujin. Zyutei Daizyujin Zyutei Daizyujin (獣帝大獣神 Jūtei Daijūjin, Beast Emperor Great Beast God) is formed when the command "Beast Emperor Fusion!" (獣帝合体!Jūtei Gattai!) is given. Dragon Caesar attaches itself on top of Daizyujin, becoming shoulder armor. It attacks its enemies with a blast of mighty beams called the Kaiser Burst (カイザーバースト Kaizā Bāsuto). Its finisher is the Empire Attack(エンパイアアタック Enpaia Atakku), a massive ball of energy blazen with a "Z" on it. This formation is only used three times by itself throughout the series: first in episode 31 (against Satan Franke), in episode 38 (against Dora Silkis) and in episode 48 (where it tries to save King Brachion from sinking into the ground). Ultimate Daizyujin Ultimate Daizyujin (究極大獣神 Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God) is formed when the command "Ultimate Fusion!" (究極合体!Kyūkyoku Gattai!) is given; it was the original combined form of the seven Guardian Beasts. Parts of King Brachion form Zyutei Daizyujin's chest ornament and gauntlets and parts of Dragon Caesar form King Brachion's chest and tail. Finally, Zyutei Daizyujin gets onto King Brachion's back, completing the combination. Although it was the last to be introduced, Ultimate Daizyujin is the mightiest of all the Guardian Beast combinations. Ultimate Daizyujin's finishing move is the Grand Punisher (グランパニッシャー Guran Panisshā), a massive barrage of energy. 'Episodes' #The Birth (誕生''Tanjō'') #The Revival (復活''Fukkatsu'') #Fight In The Land of Despair (戦え絶望の大地''Tatakae Zetsubō no Daichi'') #Reawaken, Legendary Weapons (甦れ伝説の武器''Yomigaere Densetsu no Buki'') #Scaaary Riddles (怖～いナゾナゾ''Kowai Nazonazo'') #Arise! Daizyujin (立て!! 大獣神''Tate!! Daijūjin'') #I Can See You, I Can See You (みえる、みえる''Mieru, Mieru'') #Terror! Eaten In An Instant (恐怖! 瞬間喰い''Kyōfu! Shunkan Kui'') #Run! Prince of the Eggs (走れタマゴ王子''Hashire Tamago Ōji'') #Monkeys No More! (猿はもうイヤ! Saru wa Mō Iya!) #My Master! (ご主人さま! Goshujin-sama) #Papa's a Vampire!? (パパは吸血鬼!? Papa wa Kyūketsuki!?) #Fire! The Golden Arrow (射て! 黄金の矢''Ite! Ōgon no Ya'') #Become Small! (小さくなァれ! Chiisaku Naare!) #Destroy! The Dark Super Sword (破れ! 暗黒超剣''Yabure! Ankoku Chō Ken'') #The Great Sneeze Plot (クシャミ大作戦''Kushami Dai Sakusen'') #The Sixth Hero (六人目の英雄''Rokuninme no Eiyū'') #The Hate-Filled Brother's Sword (憎しみの兄弟剣''Nikushimi no Kyōdai Ken'') #Female Warrior Scorpion! (女戦士サソリ! Onna Senshi Sasori!) #Daizyujin's Last Day (大獣神最期の日''Daijūjin Saigo no Hi'') #The Guardian Beast's Great Riot (守護獣大あばれ''Shugojū Dai Abare'') #Combine! Gouryuujin (合体! 剛龍神''Gattai! Gōryūjin'') #I Like, Like the Super Miracle Ball (好きすき超魔球''Suki Suki Chō Makyū'') #Turtles Forever (カメでまんねん''Kame de Mannen'') #The Park Where Demons Dwell (悪魔のすむ公園''Akuma no Sumu Kōen'') #Together Spirits in Shaved Ice (カキ氷にご用心''Kakigōri ni Goyō Kokoro'') #I Want to Eat Mei (メイを食べたい''Mei o Tabetai'') #Great Upgrade! Clay Monsters (大改造! 粘土獣''Dai Kaizō! Nengo Jū'') #A Mystery!? The Attacking Beast Cavalry God (謎!? 襲う獣騎神''Nazo!? Osou Jūkishin'') #Satan Comes!! (サタンが来る!! Satan ga Kuru!!) #Reborn! The Ultimate God (復活! 究極の神''Fukkatsu! Kyūkyoku no Kami'') #Geki, Slash Your Tears (ゲキよ涙を斬れ''Geki yo Namida o Kire'') #Teach Me! The Jewel of Bravery (教えて! 勇気玉''Oshiete! Yūki Tama'') #Burai Lives! (ブライ生きて! Burai Ikite!) #Ninja Warrior, Boi (忍者戦士ボーイ''Ninja Senshi Bōi'') #Smash It! The Mirror of Death (くだけ! 死の鏡''Kudake! Shi no Kagami'') #A Dinosaur is Born (恐竜が生まれる''Kyōryū ga Umareru)' #Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses (メイ姫七変化!! Mei-hime Shichi Henka) #A Subterranean Beast's Tears (地底獣の涙…''Chitei Jū no Namida'') #Burai's Deathly Departure (ブライ死の出発''Burai Shi no Shuppatsu'') #Blaze, Burai!! (燃えよブライ! Moe yo Burai!) #Burai Dies. .. (ブライ死す…''Burai Shisu...) #Live Again! Zyusouken (甦れ! 獣奏剣''Yomigaere! Jūsōken) #Swordswoman! Japan's Best (女剣士! 日本一''Onna Kenshi! Nihon'ichi'') #The Foolish Boy (バカヤロー少年''Bakayarō Shōnen'') #Presenting! The Vicious Squadron (参上! 凶悪戦隊''Sanjō! Kyōaku Sentai'') #Break in! The Final Deciding Battle (突入! 最終決戦''Totsunyū! Saishū Kessen'') #The Son from the Darkness (闇からの息子''Yama Kara no Musuko'') #The Gods Lost!! (神が負けた!! Kami ga Maketa!!) #Long Live the Dinosaurs (恐竜万歳''Kyōryū Banzai'') 'Trivia' *This was the first Sentai series to be officially released in the USA, thanks to Shout! Factory's complete series set. 'Official Website' *Official Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons